


Kintober Day 31 - Any combination (Masutrbation/Voyeurism)

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Reader walks in on Nimh.Any combination of the first 30 days prompts
Relationships: Nimh (Blush Blush)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510409
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Kintober Day 31 - Any combination (Masutrbation/Voyeurism)

You’re visiting your friend, Nimh, today. You think you may have found a way to turn him fully human again. You knock on the door, but it opens. “Nimh,” you call, wondering if he wasn’t home. You should have texted him first. 

You hear a thump upstairs and decide to check it out. You creep up the stairs and see a light peeking out of an open door. You glance inside and almost gasp. Luckily, you cover your mouth before you can make noise.

Nimh is on his bed, naked and moving his hand up and down his dick. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. He’s panting loud enough for you to hear him from outside his room. “Ah~”

He moans your name and you jump slightly. You never really expected him to like you. You had only come up with the idea of kissing him because of fairy tales, and your own selfish desires.

His strokes get faster and his hips buck up. He moans loudly. He cums with a draw out moan sounding vaguely like your name. He breathes heavily. He goes to sit up and you take off running, putting as little weight down on your feet as you can. You go downstairs and out the front door, shutting it quietly. You breathe and fix your hair. You pull your phone out and make sure your face isn’t too red.

You wait until your face isn’t red and knock on the door. It’s a minute before Nimh opens the door. “Oh, hi! What are you doing here?”

“I came up with an idea on how to get you human again.”

“Come in.”

You’re going to have a hard time forgetting what you saw...


End file.
